Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II (Alternate)
Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II was born amongst members of the Uchiha Clan and Hyūga Clan. His Father is Zaskuare Uchiha and his Mother is Hiana Hyūga. Shisui was a prodigious Genius even as a young boy, he could easily analyse and determine the Nature, properties, Strengths and weaknesses behind practically any form of Jutsu. He was unusually well-disciplined, observant, and collected at age six as he had been put through his father's brutal Training Regimens for the most Elite ANBU Black Ops and Highest level Jonnin Shinobi. Like his Cousin Sasuke he is among the Last of the Uchiha to live. Shisui much like his Father is an Immortal. Skills and Abilities Chakra Shisui's Chakra Has Been Well Known For Their Depth. He Has More Chakra Than The Tailed-Beasts and Uzumaki Put Together. Being Able to Easily Use Many Highly Draining Techniques and Jutsu With Little Worry of Death or Exhaustion. Shisui Can Simultaneously Perform Dust Release and Mangekyo Sharingan Abilities Several Times Over. Kekkei Genkai Dojutsu Sharingan Mangekyo Sharingan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Rinnegan Byakugan Chakra Natures Lava Release Storm Release Magnet Release Swift Release Steel Release Boil Release Explosion Release Scorch Release Wood Release Crystal Release Ice Release Kekkei Tota Dust Release Sound Release Star Release Rust Release Light Release Stamina Appearance Shisui is a spitting image of his grandfather, Izuna Uchiha, but also shares some Physical Traits with his Uncle's Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, the First and Second Hokage's Respectively. Shisui for all intents and purposes looks like a clone of his grandfather, but the Shape of his Mangekyō Sharingan, his Scar tissue and his Rinnegan, Tenseigan, Byakugan and Rinnesharingan are the ways to tell them apart. Before becoming the Ten-Tails Co-Jinchuriki he had the Iconic Raven Hair of the Uchiha and a single Rinnegan and Sharingan in his eye sockets, and was forced to wear special shades, to prevent accidental Genjutsu use. In his Shinobi Attire Shisui wore a Loose fitting but comfortable mesh Shirt underneath a Black Shirt with the Uchiha Crest on it and often wore a coat or cloak over that with the Uchiha Crest on it. After becoming the Two, Four, Five and Eight-Tails Jinchuriki he had two Eight Sign Seals on his belly and lower Back holding the Four and Two-tails inside of him and Trio of Torri Seals on both his shoulder blades, and his upper back to hold the Eight, Six and Five-Tails inside of him. Shisui also has the Third Raikage's Black Lightning Tattoos on both his shoulders. Personality and Traits Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II Was A Child Prodigy His Skills and Talents Unrivalled By Anybody, But Unlike His Maternal Uncle As Youth, Shisui Never Held Himself As A "Cut Above The Rest. Bright, Charismatic and Kind, Shisui's Humble and Warm Personality Won Him Friends and Foes Alike, He Was Admired By Many For His Pragmatic If Humored Logic, and Ability To Process Extremely Traumatic and Stressful Situations Or Information More Ably Than The Average Person. Proud and Confident In His Abilities, Shisui Never Once Succumbed To Arrogance, His Kindness Earned Him The Love Of His Foster Sister, Temari, Who Later Became His Wife. Shisui Held An Extreme Loyalty To Friends and Family, He Always Appeared Calm and Assured Of An Outcome, But Ultimately Valued Free Will and Peace Above Security and Control. Though His First Loyalty Was Always To His Family, Shisui Having Grown Up In Sunagakure, Saw The Village and It's People As His Family, The Reason Why He Chose To Remain There When Offered The Chance To Return Home To The Hidden Leaf Village Of Konohagakure. Following His Ascension As The Fifth Kazekage, Shisui Displayed His Cunning and Intelligence Several Times Over, His Mastery Of Magnet Release Enabling Him To Use Three Different Magnetic Substances At Once. His Keen Intuition and Tactical Genius Earned Him High Praise From The Other Kage, Even The Notoriously Paranoid Raikage and Tsuchikage's. Background Early Childhood Shisui was childhood friends with Ino Yamanaka who unbeknownst to him was in love with him, They first met when Shisui saw her alone with a kunai and went to ask if she wanted to play with him and she accidentally slashed him from his right upper rib to his Left side's lower back. Shisui was still friendly with her and would often Go out on play dates with Ino. However when Itachi Massacred the Uchiha Clan Ino wasn't allowed to see Shisui in the Hospital and wouldn't see him again for nine years as as soon as he was well enough to travel he was sent to the Hidden Sand Village of Sunagakure to live alongside the Kazekage's Children and family. For Many many Years Ino would believe that Shisui was Dead. ''Life in the Hidden Sand 'As one could very well imagine Shisui's life in a foreign village was difficult from the start especially after becoming a Jinchūriki Host for both the Two and Four-Tails and eventually the Eight and Five-Tails, normally after becoming a Jinchūriki Host for any Tailed-Beast enhances and increases their Cakra levels and reserves Considerably but becoming a Jinchūriki to more than one Tailed-Beast is practically Unheard of and hasn't been done since the time of the Sage of the Six Paths time. Shisui's Wood Release Kekkei Genkai and Sharingan kept his Tailed-Beast's in check, but didn't stop them from enhancing his Lava and Boil Release Kekkei Genkai.' 'Roughly a week after becoming a Member of the Kazekage's family, Shisui called Gaara out for scaring his family into doing his bidding and unlike most didn't suffer for it, instead he defeated Gaara and did so within mere moments, and from that point on until shortly after the Chūnin Exams Gaara forever feared Shisui.' 'Becoming the Kazekage's Pupil' 'Shisui would often disobey the Kazekage's Orders of remaining safe when Gaara would go Berserk and on a rampage, by Aiding the Kazekage. This convinced the Kazekage to make Shisui his pupil. Shisui mastered Magnet Release within a few days and as such gained access to the Kazekage's Goldust Reserves and His Predecessors Iron Sand Reserves.' 'Shisui discovered his skill with Magnet release was strong enough that he could send Magnetic Currents from his fingertips and control the flow of battle. He also chose to begin building several Puppets he named Mantis, Dragonfly, and Sand Eel. Shisui eventually began to condition his body further than what was healthy for a boy his age, meaning his physical Prowess and Taijutsu Skills were on par with Might Duy, Might Guy, and Rock Lee and the four Raikage's, he soon discovered that through the use of Earth Release her could coat his skin in Earth so minute it was invisible even to the Sharingan and Byakugan, he would use this method to harden his skin and further enhance his endurance.' 'Approximately one month and three weeks after becoming the Kazekage's Pupil Shisui learned he had more than enough Chakra Control and Ninjutsu Prowess that he could use the Extremely Rare Kekkei Tota nature of Dust Release and began to experiment with the basics of Dust Release improving how long he could keep it active before he took the next step. When he was finally able to keep it active for two hours and forty five minutes with distractions trying to make him loose focus he went on to test it on trees before moving onto living things.' 'Encounter with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist' 'On one mission Shisui and Team Baki encountered several members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and Shisui Managed to defeat them all and took their legendary blades as his own, the Kiba, Explosive Tag, Sewing Needle Sword and Helmet Splitter Swords. Shisui decided he wanted to form a similar unit amongst the Hidden Sand Village to counter the Mists elite Assassination Squad, but more than that he wanted Samehada for himself since he heard the truth of its creation from its creator: Zaskuare Uchiha, also known as his Father!' 'Shisui wanted to gather intel on the last person to wield the sword called Shark Skin, but decided to go after the other swords first, since Samehada was the most powerful of them all, and Shisui would make a more appealing fighter for the Swords wielder if he held all of the Sentient Blade's Sister Swords.In time Shisui would form a Collection of unique weapons including the Treasured Tools of the Sixth Path called the Bāshõsen and the Kohakū No Jõhei, and the Sword of the Thunder God, Gunbai, Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords, and a pair Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw. Over the years Shisui would further add to this collection, eventually gaining Samehada, and completing the Five Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths after defeating The Gold and Silver Brothers, and Akatsuki Member Hidan's Triple-Bladed Scythe.' 'Shisui Managed to track down Zabuza Momochi and Haku, and after seeing the latter in action realised that he was the last of the Yuki Clan. Knowing that the Ice Release was such a Rarity and that it could be very useful to Suna, Shisui Took Haku's Right and Left Arms, his legs, and his Heart, he also took the Executioner's Blade that marked him and Zabuza's Graves, but gave them proper Tombstones as compensation.' 'Upon his return to the Hidden Sand Shisui passed on only half of the Cells and DNA he Harvested from Haku Instead Using the rest to Enhance his own already considerably powerful Water and Wind Release, he also revealed to tell Kazekage his plans for a Unit of Swordsmen who specialize in Countering the Abilities of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and the Kazekage gave his approval and blessing. Shisui decided he wanted to bring experience from the previous generation and the skill of the new generation to this group he would have the Old Generation Train the younger Generation.' 'Shisui recruited several ANBU Black Ops members and Captain Yuura, Baki and Temari into this unit, naming them the Twelve Sand Swordsmen of the Wind Shadow, Shisui also wanted to hunt down Itachi Uchiha for justice, this Wish for Justice would remain unfulfilled until after the Capture of the One-Tailed Shukaku.' 'Part I' 'Return to the Hidden Leaf and becoming a Sannin's Heir ''' Shisui went on a supposedly normal mission with his old team from before the ANBU Black Ops of Sunagakure. Unfortunately for him his entire squad was wiped out and he only survived due to Sasori's intervention. Shisui would never forget Sasori's face. Upon his Return to the Hidden Sand Village Shisui was taken as a Student of Jiraiya who Taught him how to Summon Toads, Monkey's, Slug's and Serpentine Dragon's. Afterwards Shisui once more had to deal with Gaara, only this time all by himself as the Kazekage was already in the Hidden Leaf Village. Shisui easily defeated Gaara, and was eventually released from the hospital. Shortly before Shisui was about to go to bed Temari acted on her feelings for him and they spent the night together. Shisui and Temari decided to become a couple and soon left with Kankurō and Gaara in tow, they arrived within record time and Shisui immediately went to train in the use of his Father's Systematic Lightning Damnation and Ultimate Lightning Damnation techniques, until he was found by his uncle Kakashi. Kakashi taught him the Chidori, and Shisui easily mastered it within two hours, before he went on to further enhance it's idea and create a few variations. He created the Chidori: Senbon, Chidori Sharp Spear, and Chidori: Katana and Chidori: Current. He found that while Systematic Lightning Damnation was Way more advanced than the Chidori and much easier to master, it came at a physical cost the Chidori didn't Take: Irreparable scar Damage to the Forearm and Hand. Shisui decided that he wanted to further refine his father's SLD. '' ''(SLD= Systematic Lightning Damnation, ULD= Ultimate Lightning Damnation) The Chūnin Exams Shisui arrived in the Hidden Leaf's Written Exams room where he and Temari Sat Together, The first test was so simple that Shisui was done in Five Minutes. The second test was to found a different Scroll from another team in the forest of death, which Shisui and his team succeeded in doing albeit with lethal implications for the Team they took the scroll from. The Third Exams was a Preliminary One-on-One match up Shisui was In the second Round and went up against Chōji Akimichi, all Shisui had to do was lift his sunglasses up a bit and Chōji Was placed under Shisui's Genjutsu. Shisui then left the arena with his team and girlfriend when konohamaru bowled into Kankurō who tried to beat him up only for naruto to intervene. Shisui mostly just stayed out of it and leaned on the fence as Kankurō was about to hurt Konohamaru, until Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Kiba Inuzuka revealed his heritage. When Kankurō tried to retaliate after Konohamaru insulted him once more, Temari Intervened and cracked him over the head with her fan, demanding that they head back to the Hotel. After introductions we made and Ino saw that Shisui was in fact alive. Ino immeadiately went to hug Shisui who allowed and revealed to Naruto his relation to Naruto's Sensei: Kakashi Hatake. After they left and arrived at their rooms Shisui went to train by himself. He had observed the other competitor's with a keen eye and knew that despite his advantages in skill he needed to stay ahead he was particularly concerned in regards to Neji Hyūga who's heartless actions towards his cousin Hinata had shown him how careful he needed to be around the Hyūga Prodigy, but Shisui himself was of Hyuga Blood, he had the Byakugan as a child but didn't at the present time, he theorised that his trauma from Itachi using Tsukuyomi on him to force shisui to relieve his mothers murder may have been severe enough to lock away his Mother's Kekkei Genkai. In any event Shisui decided his Taijutsu Skills weren't as fresh as he would've liked nor his awareness without sight in response Shisui went to the Secret Training Facility within the Hokage Rock and stayed blindfolded as he continually used the course. Second Round Prelims In the Second round Matches Temari was pitted against Tenten, Temari was Brutally defeated by Tenten, the Sight Caused Shisui was to awaken his Clan's Sharingan Evolutionary Form: The Mangekyō Sharingan, he wanted to kill Tenten for what she did to Temari, but stayed his hand rather reluctantly. Shisui had instantly felt different and more powerful he wanted to speak with Kakashi about this, but had suspicions his Fathers Journals could reveal more. in the Second Round Shisui was pitted against Sauske, and defeated him with a little more effort than he did with Chōji. Afterwards Shisui waited to make sure Gaara didn't overdo it in his match which was right after Shisui's. Gaara vs Lee, A Near Fatal Ending Shisui had heard about Lee's Sensei, Might Guy, son of Might Duy, both Powerful Taijutsu Specialists in their own right, and Lee was reportedly half as good as His teacher. Shisui wanted to record any moves that Lee used for future use or cultivation. He used his Sharingan to remember the Leaf Hurricane, unfortunately not long after Lee opened his Second Gate of the Eight Gates Taijutsu Fighting Style Gaara was about to kill him, forcing Shisui's Hand and making him intervene before a very Lethal Sand Coffin. The Proctor agreed the match was over and Shisui escorted Gaara to the stands before he left to read his Fathers Journals. The Legendary Mangekyō Sharingan Revealed After reading through his fathers Journals he discovered information regarding the Mangekyō Sharingan which could only be awakened through either great inner turmoil or loss, and how his Father, Grandfather and Grand Uncle Madara were among the very first to unlock its power, he discovered that Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Kotoamatsukami, Kamui, and the Legendary Susano'o were Mangekyō Exclusive Techniques deciding to test his newfound powers he went to the forest to discover what abilities he possessed. Amaterasu and Kamui, and the Discovery of the Black Lightning Shisui discovered he Could use the Amaterasu and Kamui Techniques. Through further experimentation he discovered that while his left Eye could use Long-range Kamui it could also use a short range version which he could use on himself to make himself practically intangible, furthermore he found that while his Right eye could Ignite the Amaterasu it could also change their shape into a variety of forms for offensive or defensive purposes. He knew that for the most part only two Mangekyo Techniques besides the Susann'o which was only accessible after both Mangekyo had been awakened, would manifest, but he hadn't seen any counters to the ability to have more than two unique abilities available to a Mangekyō User aside from Susano'o. Shisui also discovered that the Tattoos on his Shoulders were a gift to the Third Raikage from his Father which made the bearer capable of using Black Lightning. This made Shisui Wonder whether or not he could use Black Lightning as a Chakra Cloak/Armour, akin to the third Raikage's Sons Lightning Style Chakra Cloak which greatly enhanced his Speed, Reflexes and Awareness in battle. Pre-Konoha Crush Shisui was to be pitted against Neji Hyūga in his next match and decided against using Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, but not Kamui, as a Byakugan user and a Hyuga he could see an opponents tenketsu and chakra pathway system. But using Kamui on himself would render that advantage null and Void. But before the match he was trained by Jiraiya to use the Rasengan Technique developed by the Fourth Hokage, as well as making a summoning contract with the Toads of Mount Myõbõkū, and managed to Summon Gamamaru the oldest and wisest of the Toads. In the match against Shisui blocked or phased through all of Neji's attacks and easily defeated him, all the while criticising his point of view about destiny. Lead up to the Final Match Given a one week reprieve from matches due to the strain on his Body from using Kamui on himself Consistently, Shisui would constantly have to apply Medium grade Kotarõ Eye drops to his eyes to reduce the irritation. It occurred to him that due to his father's extensive Documentation on the Mangekyō Sharingan it would stand to reason he would have the names and burial locations of Uchiha who awakened the Mangekyō, meaning he could dig them up and take their Mangekyō to Attain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan as a result of transplanting a pair of Mangekyo into himself. Fugaku Uchiha, a Father-Figure and Mentor Shisui chose to dig up his Uncle Fugaku who was Sasuke and Itachi's Father because he had heard that Fugaku had the Mangekyō, and according to His father's Notes he Possessed Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami. Tsukuyomi would be needed in future encounters, certainly, but Kotoamatsukami was a Jutsu too good to pass up on and Shisui Secretly Exhumed Fugaku's Body took great care not to defile it more than necessary. He replaced Fugaku's Missing Sharingan with some from his father's Lab and prepared himself for the Procedure he summoned Clones and had them operate on him. not long after gaining the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Shisui bumped into Temari and went on a date with her. A Jinchuriki Revealed During their Date Shisui and Temari got ice Cream and sat on a rock at Konoha's local parks. During which Temari tried to sneakily kiss Shisui, when Shisui noticed he unconsciously leaned backwards. He fell and hit his shoulder, Temari tried to force him to take his top off only to discover several Tailed-Beast Sealing Formula's on his body after removing it. Realising that the Reason Shisui had practically Infinite Chakra Reserves, an Iron Strong Will, Unyielding Constitution, and Great Mastery of Boil and Lava Release Ninjutsu Technique's. She decided to reveal their village's invasion plans and their alliance with Orochimaru to him. Shisui then went to the Hokage to report on this new development. There he bumped into to the Hidden Leaf Village's Legendary Dragon: Asher Haizen who was to make a similar Report to the Hokage. Before a fight could break out between them Shisui offered Asher an opportunity to back down saying if Asher Backed off so would he. Asher refused and Shisui Activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and Tried to Warp The Chūnin away untill he finished his report. Until the Hokage intervened and they made their reports. Konoha Crush and A Future Battle between the Dragon of the Leaf and the Reincarnation of Indra Otsutsuki Shisui and Asher made a Deal that in exchange for a Sample of the Haizen Heir's DNA and Chakra Shisui would assist in unravelling the Sand and Sounds Plans. Before leaving Shisui requested that post invasion they settle who was stronger. When The Hokage asked why Shisui wanted to fight Asher, He simply said that as Members of two Nearly Extinct Clan's, both of which were Fearsomely Strong in both Reputation and Shinobi Prowess, it would be a sight for two Insanely Strong Promising Shinobi to battle it out until one acknowledged defeat or the other as an or their only equal. Asher agreed with this notion and agreed to the chance to battle a Prodigy such as Shisui who he sensed great Power in. Final Match In the Final Round Temari tried to convince Gaara to abandon his dark path only to be brutally attacked and pinned against the Arena Wall by Gaara's Sand. Shisui immeadiately went to his lovers Aid. With little Choice but to battle Gaara to a Standstill Shisui agreed to Face Gaara only if he halted slowly killing his sister. Shisui knew that Gaara was planning to Undergo his Transformation, but he wanted to Speak with Shukaku first. He told Shukaku that if he obliterated the Village his Reckoning with His Rival Kurama the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox would never come, especially since Kurama's Jinchūriki was amongst the crowd gathered there. Shukaku refused Shisui's plea's and Shisui immeadiately activated his New Chakra Mode made up of Black Lightning to Make his Reaction Speed, Awareness, Perception and Physical Strength Go to their utmost limits. The Crowd was Shocked by his Black Lightning Chakra Mode, but Shisui Took it two Steps further by Undergoing partial Tailed-Beast Mode by Allowing his Half of the Eight-Tails, Four and Five-Tails to Sprout half of their from his body. (Basically Two from Son Gokū, four from Kokkūo due to his uneven Number of tails and five from Gyūki). Shisui Then Activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and Attacked Gaara in Short-to-Long Range combat. Using his Iron Sand and Goldust to counter Gaara's Lighter Sand while Shisui attacked Gaara with his Super Brivato Lightning blades. Unleashing the Beast and The Crush Begins Shisui was infuriating Gaara by continually evading, Blocking or just passing through his attacks, eventually Gaara lost it and unleashed the Shukaku. Shukaku Proved to strong for Shisui to safely dodge or phased through it's attacks and was ensnared in some of Gaara's Sand and had a Sand Talon Hurtling towards him. Before the Jonnin could stop it or his Tailed-Beast Tails, The Mangekyō Sharingan's Third Power revealed itself. Susano'o unlocked Shisui found his Body protected by a Spectral Rib Cage shielding him from Attacks. He realised he had gained ascess to the Susano'o. While empowered by it he was also hindered becuase of its high Chakra Taxations. He decided to at least Progress to half of the next stage of Susano'o despite the Pain it caused him. Shisui knew he couldn't risk the village any more than he already had and Lured Gaara Away far enough so that he could Summon Gamabunta. Once a good distance away from the Village Shisui stopped and Waited for the Shukaku possessed Gaara to arrive. It wasn't long before They arrived, Shisui Immeadiately tried to summon Gamabunta only to end up with Gamatatsu instead. Trying again this time with More chakra he succeeded with the Summoning. Once Gamatatsu told His father about Shukaku being a bully towards him Gamabunta Allowed Shisui to mount him and they attacked the Shukaku. Ultimately they decided to try the Transformation Technique turning Gamabunta into the Nine-Tails visage. Shisui ultimately forced Gaara to wake up from his Sleep induced status as a medium for Shukaku. And Spoke to Gaara eventually making him to begin to re-examine his path of life and the direction he's gone. Aftermath After Recovering from his Injuries Shisui headed back to Suna and assumed a Leadership role, such as Defending the Village from an Attack by Iwa Shinobi numbering in the hundreds. Shisui also made a proposal to his Village's Daimyō suggesting that instead of Outsourcing missions to Konoha, they should instead Have them as Joint Missions to ensure greater progressive Growth of their own Shinobi's Skills as well as Konoha's Shinobi. Soon enough The Succession for the next Kazekage was brought up and the two Main Candidates were Shisui and Gaara, who had since changed his ways. Ultimately the Village Elders named Shisui as the Fifth Kazekage, and the very first Kazekage to not have been born in Sunagakure. Actions as the Kazekage As one of his first Acts as Kazekage Shisui abolished his Foster Father's Bank on the Zero Tolerance Admittance for Shinobi who couldn't perform even basic Ninjutsu or Genjutsu Technique's. He also Began to experiment with Special Kekkei Genkai, and eventually reached out to Orochimaru offering a Part of his own DNA and that of the Shukaku in exchange for dozens of Sharingan that Orochimaru knew how to obtain. Despite his Reluctance to trust the man who killed his Foster Father the Transaction was fulfilled. Shisui also reached out to Kirigakure after the Death of the Fourth Mizukage offering a formal peace treaty with Suna and Konoha. Alliance with Kiri and Konoha The Treaty was formalised between the three nations and Suna Acquired the Yang-Half of the Three-Tailed Isobu. Shisui made use of this alliance well as it increased his support with foreign allies. Shisui around this time proposed to Temari, and she accepted. Part II Suna Attacked by the Akatsuki During a Seemingly Peaceful Night the Barrier Shisui put up around the Village was tripped and he knew they were under attack. Shisui immediately confronted the Intruder, who he recognised as Deidara, the former Student of The Third Tsuchikage. What Deidara Hadn't counted on was that Shisui himself possessed the Same Kinjutsu he did as well as Kakuzu's Own Kinjutsu. Shisui Engaged Deidara immediately and was ultimately defeated and put in a near-death State, and Gaara fought in Shisui's Place, ultimately Being Captured. In response to this outrage The Council of Elders asked for aid from the Leaf Ninja of Konoha to aid them in the One-Tailed Shukaku and it's Jinchūriki's Recovery. Shisui had a team from Konoha Summoned to Suna to assist in saving Kankuro and Freeing Gaara before Temari Returned. He sent his Uncle's Ninken out in search of the Man who defeated Kankuro and when Kankuro Revealed who had defeated him, Shisui put Suna on Lockdown and Recalled all its Shinobi away on a mission and Summoned Gamabunta and several dozen Toads to defend the village just in case. In Pursuit of Gaara's Trail and his Captors Upon Pakkun discovering where the Akatsuki were holding Gaara Shisui went after Gaara and his Captors. He used the Flying Thunder God Technique to take him and Lady Chiyo to the Leaf Team looking for his Brother-in-Law. The Leaf-Nin and Shisui and Temari then went in Search of the Akatsuki. Shisui ultimately faced Down with Sasori Before Killing him and Praising his Puppets before he passed away. Shisui thanked Sasori for Saving his Life years ago, and said he would ensure his Puppet would be taken care of no matter what. '' ''Five Kage Summit Shisui, Temari and Kankurō attended the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron, called by the Fourth Raikage. Shisui called out his fellow Kage for the deceptive and manipulative ways, the Tsūchikage in particular. Shisui bluntly asked when the Tsūchikage and the other Kage had Forsaken themselves. After the Raikage left the Summit Room to attack Sasuke, Shisui went in pursuit and sent his Iron Sand to stop the Raikage from loosing more than his right arm to Sasuke's Amaterasu. Shisui pleaded with his Cousin to turn away from the Darkness in his heart, as he had. Sasuke refused and attacked. After shielding every one, Shisui, Temari, Kankuro and Darui Simultaneously attacked Sasuke. Sasuke Shielded himself with his Susanno'o, and destroyed the pillars holding the ceiling up and Shisui shielded everyone with his own Susanno'o. Declaration of War Shisui and the other Kage heard "Madara's" Proposal and declined leading for him to declare war on them. Shisui was Named regimental commander of the Allied Shinobi forces, while the Raikge was chosen as the supreme commander. One of the first things they did was place Killer Bee and Naruto Uzumaki in Protective Custody after Shisui assisted Bee in defeating Kisame Hoshigaki, where Shisui finally Gained Samehade. Shisui was placed in command of the Fourth Divison, and made Gaara it's Commander, while the Raikage made Darui the Commander of the First Division, The Tsūchikage chose his Son Kitsūchi to lead the Second division, Shisui's uncle Kakashi was chosen to lead the the Third Division, while Milfunè would lead the Special Forces battallion. Shisui was the only one who could evenly match "Madara" due to his Rinnegan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Wood Release, and Sage Art Ninjutsu. '' ''Fighting the Gold and Silver Brother's and Gaining the last of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths When the Kage recieved word that the Akatsuki had used the Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu developed by Shisui's uncle to reincarnate the Second Tsūchikage, Second Mizūkage, Third Raikage, and Shisui's foster Father: The Fourth Kazekage. Knowing full well that Lord Mū possessed the Fearsome Kekkei Tõta, something only Õnõki and Shisui himself possessed in the realm of the living, both deployed to confront their opponents, but when Shisui Detected the Very same Chakra that belonged to his Grand Uncle Tobirama's Murderer's, he went off to assist the First division and help Darui, Atsui, and Samui defeat Kinkaku and Ginkaku, also known as the Gold and Silver Brother's. '' ''During his Fight against The Brothers Shisui was finally presented the chance to complete his most valuable collection of Ninja Tools. He severed Kinkaku's Left arm and took the Kokinjõ from the Golden Brother, before taking the Shichiseiken from Ginkaku. When he helped Darui Seal Kinkaku in the Benihisago he took the Bashōsen Fan from him. Ginkaku went into a rage and Shisui Requested the prescence of the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio to swap minds with Ginkaku to seal him in the Kohakū No Jõhei, Shisui already possessed. Shisui made certain to take the Five tools with him after Ino sealed The last Brother into the Kohakū No Jõhei. Afterwards Shisui returned to his regiment and joined the fight against Lord Rasa. He personally sealed all but A, the Third Raikage, as he wanted to record the Raikage's Legendary Hell Stab, with his Sharingan. Shisui did indeed record it with his "Eye of Insight" and made certain to be sure that the Kage were sealed. '' ''Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax When Kabuto ended the Impure World Reincarnation, the real Madara, who was reincarnated broke free and together with Obito revived the Ten-Tails prematurely, but Shisui Managed to throw Madara from the Sealing Circle and had the Beast's Yang-Half sealed into him. Shisui fought alongside Naruto and Killer Bee to defeat Obito and The Ten-tails, as opposed to the other Kage and Gaara who were facing Madara. When Shisui was seriously wounded by Obito, his Father made a suprise return and saved his son and took him to the Chief Medic of the Medical Divisions second division liason. Shisui was saved not by Sakura but by Hamura Otsutsuki who gave him the Byakugan he had lost many years ago, as well as the Tenseigan and his own Chakra. With this new Power Shisui and Naruto and Killer Bee and Sasuke defeated Obito and later Kaguya Otsutsuki and Black Zetsu. Shisui was revealed to be the Reincarnation of Indra Otsutsuki and Sasuke Asura's Reincarnation. Shisui used his Six Paths Yin Power to merge his Sage Mode and Tailed-Beast Modes with his Susanno'o and Amaterasu. Shisui would later fight Naruto and Sasuke in the Valley of the End. Ultimately Shisui's Transformation form becoming the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki was permanent, but found he could shape-shift into his pre-Ten-Tails form. Post-War State In the Post-War Peace Shisui Remained the Kazekage for many years until he at last retired and made Gaara the Sixth Kazekage. In that Peacetime Shisui and Temari finally married and they had several Children Together. The Oldest was the first to be Sent to Konohagakure to be fostered in the Nara Clan. Shisui's efforts for the Village he wasn't born to Were well remembered by its people and after he Retired from the Office of the Kazekage, Gaara had a Giant Statue Commissioned in Shisui's Honor at the Main Entrance to the Village. The Colossus itself stood over the entranceway to the Village. After it's unveiling Shisui and Temari decided to move to the Hidden Leaf Village and Stay there for the remainder of their lives. A Marriage undone and the Boruto the Movie Arc Shisui and Temari eventually divorced and Temari Remarried into the Nara Clan where she gave it's head, Shikamaru Nara a Son she called Shikadai.Shisui would remain bitter towards his former wife and her New husband until the Day of the Chūnin Exams in Konohagakure eighteen years later. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki attacked in search of the Nine-Tails inside of Naruto. Shisui Fought side-by-side with His Children, Cousin, and Niece alongside the Hokage and His son against Momoshiki and Kinshiki. Shisui would fight Kinshiki with Sasuke and his Niece Sarada as Shisui and Sasuke merged their Six Paths Powers to bring out Hagoromo Õtsutsuki's Chakra and Shisui and Naruto Then underwent Tailed-Beast Mode. Shisui and Naruto Protected the Hidden Leaf Village from the Catastrophic Forces Done against the Arena Wall by Momoshiki's Attacks. Shisui then Joined the Five Kage and their Predecessors in Taking the fight to Momoshiki, but decided to delay his arrival long enough to gather and Army of Shinobi from the Five Hidden Villages to assist in saving the Hokage. Last Minute Arrival When Naruto and Sasuke's combined Powers proved Ineffectual against Momoshiki's new power after devouring His Father's Chakra fruit, Shisui and his Army came through the Portals he could create with his Rinnegan, but among the Rescue Army was the Uchiha Clan Members whom Itachi had Massacred in the Uchiha Downfall. It was later revealed they were in fact clones his father had made pre-massacre. The Uchiha used their skill in fire release techniques alongside the Sarutobi Clan's Own Fire Release. Ultimately they defeated Momoshiki and Boruto changed his outlook on the Hokage Position. Legacy Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II is regarded as the strongest Kazekage in History, and even the Strongest Kage in History. He was not born to his village but defended it if he was. He was beloved by the people and many of the female shinobi. No one, not even the Kazekage who raised him could match him in Strength and Skill. He was the First Kazekage to learn how to use the Kekkei Tota, a rare and fearsomely powerful Jutsu Style. Category:Uchiha Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Wood Release Users Category:Kekkei Tõta User's Category:Kekkei Mõra User's Category:Kekkei Genkai Wielders Category:Jonnin Commanders Category:Males Category:ANBU Black ops Category:Holder's of the Senju Clan's Will of Fire Category:Clan Leader's Category:Kage Candidates Category:Tenseigan Wielders Category:Sharingan Wielders Category:Rinnegan Wielders Category:Rinnesharingan Wielders Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Wielders Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Senju Category:Sensory types Category:Jinchuriki Category:Jonnin Category:Kazekage's Category:Kage Category:Otsutsuki Clan Category:Reincarnations Category:Kazekage Clan Category:Sunagakure Resident's Category:Sunagakure Leaders Category:Village leader's Category:Village Councilors Category:Characters Category:Shisui's Category:Shisui-Verse